Problem: $\dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{3}{7} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{3}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{3}{7} = \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{3}} = \dfrac{3 \times 7}{8 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{3}} = \dfrac{21}{24} $